


Cravings,  Pack and Angry Sex

by Jumping_Jess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, And Marvel, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Forced Orgasm, I can't think of anymore tags, I'm using it because you know mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Marking, Mpreg, Oops, Possessive Derek, Scent Marking, Stiles totally loves the x-men, angry sex but not really, forgot that one, mentions of alpha rolling, oh and sex toys, slight pregnancy kink, was actually a tag and since it is, wolf type submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumping_Jess/pseuds/Jumping_Jess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Pavlov response okay?! Pregnant Stiles + Angry Stiles = Horny Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings,  Pack and Angry Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: 8/17/13

When Stiles got pregnant the entire pack knew. He became...extreme very quickly. To paraphrase Scott 'It's like having Bruce Banner and The Hulk in the house at the same time.' Ironically the only one who could escape Stile's wrath on a regular basis was Derek who's fifty percent of the reason Stiles is in this situation in the first place.

The worst of the mood swings came in the middle of Stile's second trimester or as Peter liked to refer to it 'The day hell came to Beacon Hills.' The mood swings mellowed some but in place of that he either had an extreme craving for a food or intense nausea to the point he no longer went grocery shopping or out to eat.

It had gotten so bad in fact that there was a list of banned foods that if smelt in the house would bring Stiles wrath down on the offender. After Peter had sneaked in a bag of mixed nuts, even he was weary of him. Turns out Stiles had deadly accuracy when throwing pots and pans.

There are laminated lists scattered all through the house and one outside next to the front door and if by chance you forgot or didn't see it(Scott)or were just being an ass(Peter)than there's only one way to calm Stiles down from his almost apocalyptic rage. Derek. Or rather Derek bodily carrying Stiles upstairs and to their room and fucking the anger out of him.

Like what just happened fifteen minutes ago when Erika and Boyd brought back half a box of sour patches back from the movies, an item that they had tried to sneak into the house and the forty feet to their bedroom. Stiles had of course smelt it from the back of the house where he was doing the laundry and had come waddling, plastic basket swinging; they two of them had fallen over each other in their haste to get out.

Stiles yells brought Derek from the woods, wolfed out and terrified he had frozen at the sight of the debacle before him. Torn between shaking his betas for upsetting Stiles or laughing at them for being terrified of a pregnant, laundry basket wielding, Stiles. Instead a Pavlov response kicked in (NO DOG JOKES STILES) and he became hot with arousal.

 He went straight for Stiles, seizing the basket from his grip and tossing across the yard he buried his face in Stiles neck rumbling happily when Stiles splay his hands across Derek’s shoulders and tilts his head back, a sure sign of submission from his mate. He licked and sucked at his neck gently scrapping his elongated teeth down Stiles jugular when the heady scent of arousal and pregnancy pheromones and mate mixed together in one sensual hit to his senses.

He picked Stiles up bridal style, snarling when _mate_ sucked at a spot behind his ear, the bruise forming and disappearing just as quickly. Derek ran up the stairs as quickly as he dared without jostling his mate. He paused long enough for Stiles to reach down and open the door to their bedroom, kicking it closed behind them. He laid Stiles down on the bed and leaned over him; pulling off his shirt he leaned up and gently kissed Stiles sucking on his top lip before pulling away and laving kisses down his neck all the way down to his belly. He softly kissed the center of the tight mound and laying his cheek down against it. Looking up he met Stiles eyes smiling softly at the dazed look on Stiles face.

"What do you want Stiles?" Stiles moaned and shivered "Please.." Derek repeated his question again, moving down farther so he was ensconced between Stiles thighs, Derek laid bighting little kisses across Stiles thighs and around the soft skin of his cock. When he writhed and cried out Derek held his hips down and licked a long stripe up his length, pulling back he asked again. "What do you want Stiles?"

"You! I want you, please Derek, pleeaase." Derek licked at the place where Stiles balls and his cock met, he sobbed above Derek and a large pearl of pre cum welled from his slit. Derek took the tip into his mouth and dipped his tongue into Stiles slit savoring the tangy flavor; Stiles twisted out of Derek’s grasp and onto his side. Panting Stiles pulled his right leg up, opening himself for Derek. Derek crawled up behind Stiles and nudged him over so he was closer to the center of the bed and not quite so close to the edge.

Laying down behind him Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles waist savoring how large he had gotten, gently stroking him Derek whispered in his ear. "Is that all you want sweetheart? You don't want just a little more?" Derek grinned when Stiles arched and came, grinding back against Derek. Derek brought his hand to his mouth and licked Stiles come off; rolling away Derek opened the bottom drawer in his nightstand and grabbed Stiles favorite toy and a bottle of lube noting absently that they needed more.

Rolling back over Derek helped Stiles roll to his knees and pushed a small flat pillow under Stiles’s belly, stealing heated kisses, Derek slid the cock sleeve onto Stiles. Derek quickly prepped him; Stiles first orgasm making him pliant and open to Derek’s thrusting digits. Stiles was pliant and open, content to let Derek do whatever he wanted and like it. Derek could feel brother wolf pacing right under the surface begging to be released again to claim mate, to fill mate, to make sure mate stayed full of them and was happy.

Derek rolled Stiles back over to his side and slid the pillow under him to support his belly. Derek picked Stiles top leg up and slid one of his between to help support Stiles weight and inserted his arm under Stiles head. Derek turned Stiles head back towards him and ate at Stiles mouth as Derek rubbed against him, giving one last nip Derek worked his way down to Stiles neck. One thing that had always surprised Derek about Stiles was that as noisy as he is any other time when were together Stiles is as quite as a telepath.

Of course it's all the more fun to wring the noises from him, to make him cry and beg and submit. And it's all the sweeter when Derek drives him so high he becomes aggressive and takes over rolling Derek and using Derek as no more than a prop for Stiles pleasure. As Derek pushed into Stiles he flicked the lowest setting on the remote connected to the cock sleeve, Stiles breathy scream had Derek’s knot swelling and he paused in his thrusting to take a breath.

Derek reached down and hooked his arm around Stiles knee and pulled it up, fucking into Stiles in tight circular thrust Derek knew he had found Stiles prostate when he clawed at the bedding and buried his face into the pillows sobbing. Derek stopped thrusting and ripped it away from Stiles in a sudden fit of anger. "No, I want to hear you those noises are mine. Mineminemineminemine."

Derek kept chanting it as he kicked the vibrations around Stiles cock up another setting and rubbed against his prostate again and again until Stiles came with a wrecked cry. Derek started fucking Stiles in earnest and within a few more thrust Derek felt his knot catch inside Stiles and hold, Derek sank his teeth into Stiles neck stopping just short of fully bighting him and came, painting Stiles insides with Derek’s mark.

Stiles scrambled for the sleeve desperately trying to pull it off and Derek batted his hands away, pulling it off in one go. Derek handed Stiles the remote and buried his face in the nape of Stiles neck riding out his orgasm. They stayed tied together for another thirty minutes cuddling and scent marking each other before Derek’s knot deflated and he slid out. Derek kissed Stiles shoulder "Do you want a shower now or later?" "Now, definitely now."

 Derek nodded and slid off the bed. Picking Stiles up Derek left Stiles in the doorway of the bathroom and went back to the bed stripping it clean and remaking it. Keeping one ear open to Stiles showering Derek ran downstairs and outside to go see to the betas. They hadn't strayed far just to the back yard but they had music playing with a heavy bass. Derek crossed his arms and pointed at the house. "If one of you upsets him or you bring something into that house to upset him I'll have _all_ of you doing suicides from dawn until you drop."

Turning away Derek went back upstairs just in time for Stiles to shut the shower off. Derek wrapped a towel around his waist and helped Stiles out. "Bath?" Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, "Are you going to be in it with me?" Derek nodded. "Sign me up then." Derek had the plug in before Stiles had finished, he’d never admit it but Derek loves baths. Derek’s mother use to say that when he was a pup the pack was worried Derek was a duck rather than a wolf. Derek wonders if their pup will be the same way.

Derek stripped and lowered himself down into the water, holding his arms out to Stiles Derek lowered Stiles down in front of him and leaned back. The steam rose around them and Stiles head lolled back on Derek’s shoulder. They dozed like that, exchanging kisses, their wound hands messaging Stiles belly, Stiles broke the silence. "What should we name them?" "You don't want to wait until we see them; it's only a month away?"

 Stiles shook his head, "Any ideas then?" "I was thing maybe Xavier if it turns out to be a boy?" "Why?" Stiles hesitated for a few moments. "It means bright or new house." "You want to name _our pup_ new house?" Stiles shifted so he could see Derek. "He is our bright new house; he's the continuation and the beginning." Derek smirked and nodded. "Fine but I want to name it if it's a girl." "Them Derek, _them._ Not it, _them_." "Yes I _know._ "

It was only later after dinner and when Derek was in the living room with the rest of the pack while Stiles was in the bathroom that it dawns on him. " _Son of a bitch!_ He convinced me to name our pup after a comic book character!" Erica looked gleeful "Which one?!" "The one in the X-men in the wheelchair." Erica looked like Derek just gave her an unlimited credit card. "Oh my god."

 Stiles voice sounded from beside the couch as he sat down next to Derek and wound himself around the alpha.”You're damn right I did, I had to get a win in somewhere after all, you're not the one who's carrying around thirty extra pounds and you're not the one who's going to have to shove a screaming water melon out of a hole that's only as big as your fist!" There was a gagging sound coming from where Jackson and Scott were sitting but Peter and Lydia had twin expressions of interest on their faces.

Lydia's got the best of her. "Derek’s fist? Really is that something you two often... _do_?" Derek stopped Stiles when he opened his mouth. "No, Stiles _no._ I will buy you all the crispy cremes you want just so long as you don't say another word." "Only if you agree on no take backs or changys on the name." " _Fine._ "

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks for reading this if you made it this far! This is the first thing I've ever written for this pairing and I'm slightly desperate to know what you think? Although even if you don't want to take the time or have the time the kudos button is only one click away...did that sound really needy or what? Also I own nothing.


End file.
